minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Bloodstoner
The Bloodstoner I woke up as normal, my mind corrupted of Creepypastas. I then played for a hour of minecraft single player, Then I saw fire, I walked over to see what was happening, and then someone teleported me into a jail cell, or at least something that looked like one, I then restarted my game to see if i was seeing things. I then went into a creative server and played creative, and made a rainbow beacon, But the redstone looked strangely like blood steams... and all of the glass turned red when I activated it... What was happening? then I started losing Hearts quickly, and a blood particle was coming out of my player, soon after, I felt blood on my shirt... then my Minecraft character was again, teleported into a jail cell, but this one was much, much smaller, then I saw a ghostly figure with a lopsided zombie head, and looked like some sort of professor, but it's lab coat was bloody red, and it was spamming the chat with redstone symbols, then blood started leaking from both me and my character again. I felt light headed, and my character had nausea, I then went to the bathroom and saw that all the water was blood. I fainted right on the spot, then somehow I was back in my computer room... and my character was making redstone contraptions, with the same blood texture as before... The next day, I was a on a skywars server. It started out nice, i killed everyone. But when i killed the last player, something bad happened. I got banned and it said " I WILL GET YOUR BLOODSTONE." I remembered how to stop a curse. a curse called bloodstone. I would have to do something unbelievable to minecraft, in order to banish the monster. i had to call on the hacker Bloodiniron. I was going to his server, The tombstone of the legend Bloodiniron with no gear at all. The Trek would be dangerous. I would have to put many items in my inventory, but not use any or it would not work. A Iron Sword, 16 Blocks of Redstone, Leather Chestplate, Pants, and Boots, an Armour Stand, and A Barrier Block. I would then have to go to the Bloody Peaks, guarded by the Blood Ghosts, Immortal and Powerful. After i collected all the materials, i started the trek. But I didn't notice the figure in the trees until later, stupidity on me. Then I saw it. It had a Alex shaped skin and was dressed in what looked like a Hunter's outfit. "Howay areway ouyay? I realized it was Pig Latin. "Iway amway MKminerHacks, howay areway ouway?" She responded "Ha, just testing you, my name is Shade. I live in the Dark village. I was looking for tools to save my village, the Bloodstoner-" i interrupted her quickly. "The Bloodstoner came for me too. I have the tools but i'm lost." "I know how to get there. but we should get horses, the way is dangerous and very long." Then, we went. And Didn't come back for a while. A long while. Shade and I went to the blood mountain. It was littered with redstone contraptions, with the blood texture... What was that anyway... Then the first Blood Ghost came, which was strange, this one was blue, not red like normal, and there should have been many more ghosts, we only saw this one. "Ste ou uis" I didn't understand it, but Shade did, she told it we came for bloodiniron. The Ghost led us up without a fight. it was strange, both Shade and I were very suspicious. Then We saw him. The legendary Bloodiniron. "You. You. You." He muttered. "What do you want. The last one wanted my ghosts and my power." "We come to learn secrets." Shade looked like she was in pain. "I am MKminerHacks, But please call me MK." "Ah, like many others, you must be familiar with The Bloodstoner." "Y-Yes" Shade never stuttered... I wondered why she was... Then he started. "The Bloodstoner is a powerful redstoner, but he thinks blood is redstone. Because of this, he uses it for his machines, like the rainbow beacon." "Uhh, what are Bloodstones?" Shade called out "Oh, Bloodstones are a type of gem and-" "NOT THAT BLOODSTONE!" Bloodiniron Sighed. "Bloodstones are the things you call drops. Some mobs have several, others have none. But if a player is in hardcore mode, the world is lost. And all of the player's drops are given to him. Then, with the player's remnants, he gains power. Than he uses the souls in that world for his own good." "HAND UP NOW!" To Be continued... Category:Pages by MKMinerHacks Category:Creepypasta Category:PC Minecraft Category:Singleplayer Category:Blood Category:Hackers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:To be continued